The Ashikabi of Despair
by SargentFalco
Summary: Jumping into the Cauldron, Hazama thought he would spend eternity in Darkness but a chance encounter with Amaterasu and a certain white haired reaper gives Hazama a second chance in life as a real human but in a different world...one filled with beautiful birds called Sekirei who soon begin competing for his affections. Hazama x Harem, Cover art by Saber501.


**The Boundary**

"You really are an idiot, Hazama."

Hazama, the formal vessel of Yūki Terumi, opened his eyes, and he could see nothing but darkness within his view. The only light was the small source illuminating off his body in the pitch black darkness known as the Boundary. He looked around to try and find the source of the voice that was nagging in his ear. Turning around, he discovered the owner of the voice and boy was it a surprise. The all to familiar sight of a white-haired young man with a signature blood red jacket. A man that most people feared, but Hazama loved to annoy. The man that was known as the Grim Reaper thanks to his large blade which had the ability to transform into a scythe. This man is Ragna the Bloodedge.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. Ragna the Bloodedge, so what do I owe this honor? Hahaha-guah!" Hazama tried to laugh only to lurch forward in pain. He had to cover his mouth to keep from coughing up blood. The battle with the man in front of him was starting to catch up with him. As much as he loved teasing the man, he had to admit, Ragna was very powerful now. Ragna could only scowl at the former vessel with hatred thanks to what Hazama did to Rachel before he recklessly threw himself into the Boundary.

"You know, out of all the crazy shit you pulled. This has to be one of your worst plans yet Hazama. I mean what were you thinking when you jumped into the Boundary like a freaking moron?" Ragna questioned the man while crossing his arms. Hazama could only frown at the white haired man as he hated to admit that jumping into the Boundary might not have been his greatest plan so far.

"Oh if that's true then why are you here in the Boundary, Ragna the Bloodedge? Or should I call you 'Man of the Azure?" replied Hazama, trying to get Ragna riled up as usual; however, his comment was only met with a roll of the eyes. Was he losing his touch? Suddenly, a bright light appeared before Hazama, blinding him to the point that he could not see a damn thing. When the light finally faded, he was met with a young girl that reminded him of Noel Vermillion.

"Finally you're here, Saya," said a relieved Ragna as he hugged the young girl. Hazama stared at her more closely and began to come up with theories as to why she was here. Perhaps she was the one who controlled the Amaterasu unit.

"Of course nii-sama, but first there is one last thing to be taken care of," Saya informed Hazamaas she pointed towards Hazama. Ragna's eyes began to widen in surprise.

"Wait, him of all people?! You can't be serious Saya! He's one of the reasons why the world went to shit! I say leave the green haired bastard here to rot!" argued Ragna as he glared daggers at the former vessel. Saya just shook her head though.

"He was one of Susano'o's pawns just like everyone else in the world, including you nii-sama. All Hazama desired was and still is to become human. Let us give him that chance to be happy," Saya told her brother while pulling him in for another hug. Ragna looked down at her face and saw that she was serious, but he looked at the man he considered his enemy for his whole life. He was clearly in turmoil over what Saya was asking him. Sure he was just Terumi's vessel, but still. How was he suppose to feel after everything that has happened involving him?

"Wait, hold on for just one minute. What the hell are you two discussing, and what does it have to do with me?" Hazama questioned the two while staring at them with a confused face. Ragna sighed before letting go of his sister so she could go and face the man.

"I have decided that you deserve a second chance at life, Hazama-san. Not as an artificial vessel made from the Azure Grimoire, but as an actual human. However, deals like this do not come without a price," Saya informed Hazama.

"So what is your price, Amaterasu?" Hazama questioned her. He was already regretting his question though. Saya just pointed towards his chest exactly where Trinity stabbed him.

"All that I ask is that you give up the power of the Blazblue and in return you will be given something far more interesting," Saya explained.

Hazama brought his hand up to cup his chin as he began pondering the question. The BlazBlue was such a strong power to have. Hell, he could go so far as to say that it was equal to having the power of a god. But if he gave it up, not only would he get a new chance at life, but he would also beg gifted with a new power. Something that was apparently far more interesting than the BlazBlue. Plus if he chose to keep his BlazBlue, he would spend the rest of his life stuck in the Boundary; however, if he gave it up than he would get to finally live his own life somewhere else.

Ragna just scowled as he watched the man think over the decision his sister presented him with. Maybe letting him have this second chance would be a good thing, plus he would lose his BlazBlue in the process so he wouldn't be as powerful...maybe. This new power was certainly making him curious as well. Ragna's eyebrow raised as he saw Hazama smirk and glance back at Saya.

"All right Amaterasu, I'll give up the Blazblue, but in return you make me human and heal this freaking hole in my chest. That should be simple enough right?" Hazama finished with his usual grin which caused Ragna's blood to boil at the sight. Saya on the other hand just smiled at the snake's answer. She looked over at her brother who sighed before stepping forward as his right hand began to be covered in black energy. Before Hazama could say a word, Ragna impaled Hazama through the chest surprising him as he didn't even see Ragna move. Did the Reaper really get that much stronger? He immediately noticed that there was no pain or blood after Ragna impaled him.

Ragna pulled his hand out and revealed a blue flame in his hand. Hazama looked at it and felt a familiar aura covering from it. That must be his Blazblue. Hazama closed his eyes to see if he could still feel anything from his BlazBlue, but all he got was an empty feeling from where it used to be. Well this was it then.

"Well this is it. Good luck I guess, and if we meet again try to be less of a jackass," Ragna told Hazama as he turned his back to him. Saya nodded her head and patted the previous vessel's head as she moved back over to her brother. Before Hazama could ask what was going to happen now, his vision went black and his body disappeared in a green mist.

"Hopefully you can find peace as a true human, Hazama-san," Saya muttered under her breath as she took her older brother's hand. Ragna and Saya then disappeared from the boundary while only leaving an empty space in their absence.

The moment they returned to the Gate of the Azure, Saya smiled while looking up at the sky with happy thoughts of meeting Noel and Jin. "I hope you find someone special, Hazama-san. I know there's a good person underneath your cocky exterior. I did hear that there are many lovely ladies where you're going..." Ragna just looked down at her before sighing and picking her up with a smile. His family was going to be back together again, and that's all he cared about at the moment.

 **Maison Izumo**

Miya Asama was the landlady of a small inn known as Maison Izumo. She was very beautiful woman. She was a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with hime style bangs. She was wearing the traditional attire of a miko that consisted of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. While she had the appearance of a normal human, she was actually an alien known as a Sekirei. In fact she is Sekirei No.1 and is easily the strongest Sekirei on the planet. She was called many things, a queen, a protector, a monster, but by her late husband Takehito she was called wife. He might not have been her destined one, but she loved him with all her heart. He taught her many things, such as how to laugh, how to use her trademark hannya mask, and how to do normal daily tasks.

These things helped shape her into who she is now. Up until now, things have been running in a normal routine; however, things have been turned upside down as she was currently feeling a strange sensation within her chest. A feeling that she thought she would never get to experience. A feeling that made her feel conflicted thanks to her love of her late husband. The feeling caused her to suddenly feel a strong sense of yearning. As much as she didn't want to accept this feeling, she kept losing herself in her own thoughts. She had finally lost her internal battle, and against her better judgment she sought out what this unknown factor was.

Miya jumped from rooftop to rooftop at an amazing speed. After about half an hour, she found out exactly where the feeling was coming from when she landed on the roof across from an abandoned warehouse at the docks. She jumped down onto the ground and slowly walked into the warehouse while keeping her guard up just in case this was a ruse or there was an enemy in here. She continued her way in only to stop at the sight of a green haired man whose attire looked somewhat like a businessman; however, she could feel a power emanating from him that screamed 'Fighter!'. This feeling caused Miya's warrior instincts to tell her to leave right now, but that other feeling she was getting from him...

Her cheeks began to light up as she approached the mysterious stranger. She bent down onto her knees and gently rolled the man onto his back. The sight caused her to gasp in surprise at the sheer number of wounds he had. If she had to guess, he must have been in a life or death battle of sorts. She was surprised when the man's eyes shot open, and he let out a groan. He began to slowly rise while gripping at one of his injuries. The man glanced over when he caught sight of Miya's kimono, and smiled when he saw her looking at him.

"Well, what do you know, Amaterasu never mentioned anything about this world having such beautiful women," Hazama was able to mumble out before he felt his consciousness slip away and he collapsed back onto the ground. Miya gasped and quickly lifted him into her arms while checking him for any really serious injuries. As she checked him over, his beautiful comment ran through her mind which caused her face to heat up again. As she stared at his face, she felt herself began to space out as that strong feeling in her chest came back. She still didn't get it. She wasn't suppose to be able to have an Ashikabi...or well her chances were slim to none. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she decided that she would ask him some questions when he woke back up back at the inn. She quickly spun around and headed back to the inn so he could have a comfortable place to rest. What Miya didn't see was a mysterious figure watching her in the distance. As soon as Miya finally left the scene, the person left as well with a small smirk on their face.

 **Back at Izumo Inn**

In a dark room, there were multiple computers placed all around in the room. There were many wires connecting the computers to each other as well as old bags that used to be full of snacks. Obviously someone spends a lot of time in the room. Suddenly, a hole opened in the wall that didn't have any computers on it, and a beautiful woman walked on it before the hole closed back up. The woman has long red hair with side plaits, and she was wearing a cheongsam with detached sleeves and glasses. This woman is Sekirei No.2, otherwise known as Matsu. She was also called Hentai-Glasses by Miya thanks to her incredibly perverted nature.

She let out a yawn and stretched her arms before sitting down and began typing away on her computers. She had seen Miya leave the Inn in a hurry earlier. She wanted to watch her on the cameras, but she had to go use the bathroom first. After a couple of seconds, she was surprised to see Miya rushing back while holding what looked to be a man. She zoomed in on his face and felt one of her perverted smiles pop up as she began imagining multiple scenarios involving her and this man before quickly shaking her head clear and checking the MBI databases to try and find out who he was. He had to be someone important if Miya was bringing him back to the Inn in such a hurry.

Matsu was shocked when she could not find an inkling of information on this man. No name, no profile, no social security, nothing! It was like he appeared out of nowhere. This was odd as the MBI has information on everything and everybody on the planet. She was really hoping Miya didn't ask for any information on the guy because if she did then she was going to be in for a big surprise.

Hearing the front door open, and then slam shut, she opened her secret door and headed down the stairs to see if she could get any information out of Miya or help out in anyway possible...and maybe get a better look at this prime specimen.

Miya looked up from the man and began to run around to search for the first aid kit, only to realize that it wasn't down here. She was about to rush upstairs when she saw Matsu heading down to her. She stopped and looked up at her.

"Matsu please get the first add kit. This man is injured and needs help immediately. Also if you don't mind, please bring me Takehito's old yukata," Miya asked Matsu as she ran back over to the man. Matsu nodded her head, and headed back upstairs to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. She then headed to Miya's bedroom and opened her closet where Takehito's old yukata was hanging. She didn't know who the man was, but he must have been important if Miya was going to let him wear this. She grabbed it and rushed back down to Miya. Without even glancing up, Miya took the items and began to dress the man's wounds using the first aid kit to make sure he would heal properly. Matsu stood there by Miya's side to see if she would need anymore help, but Miya never spoke another word to her as her full attention was on Miya which caught Matsu's interest.

Matsu bent down and was surprised to see a slight flush on her landlady's face as she stared down at the man. Could it be that...but Miya told her that it would more than likely be impossible to get an Ashikabi. So...who or what was this man exactly? Matsu decided to head back to her room to see if she could find any information on the man while Miya continued to dress his wounds and then change his clothes and get him into the yukata.

 **A day and a half later**

It's been a full day since Miya found the strange man. She had managed to clean him up and place him in clean clothes. She had washed his outfit, but she didn't know if he should keep it as it was pretty cut up and stained with blood. Ever since she found him, she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. This feeling she had in her chest. Was this how all Sekirei felt when they met their destined ones? It was like there was something about him that made her feel happy and cheerful. She did still sometimes feel that dangerous feeling emanating from him though. He looked like a normal human so why did he feel so powerful?

She was sitting on her legs in her bedroom where she left him to rest. She felt a smile cover her lips as she began to move her hand forward to move a lock of his hair so she could see hispeaceful sleeping expression. She loved the peaceful look on his face. When she first saw him at the warehouse, he had a certain snake like smile that reminded her of someone she hated...but ever since returning to the inn, he's had the most peaceful smile she's ever seen since Takehito. She was annoyed about one thing though. She had to keep an eye out as a certain glasses wearing woman kept trying to sneak in to get a look at him under the yukata. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a groan.

Hazama groaned as he began to wake up. All he remembered was agreeing to Amaterasu's deal and then waking up in some old dinky warehouse looking place where he thought he saw an angel, but he doubted that happened since he was never graced with good luck. He looked down and saw he was wearing some kind of yukata and was lying in a futon. His eyes opened as he didn't feel his fedora. He felt naked without it. Suddenly, his guard shot up when he heard a voice coming from beside him.

"Ara ara, it seems your finally awake," a lavender haired woman spoke as Hazama turned his attention to her. He had to admit that she was quite beautiful almost like an angel. In fact she kind of looked like that angel he thought he saw in the warehouse. He shook his head and began to try to make sense of the situation so he had narrowed down the possibilities. The only one that seemed to make the most sense was that she found him and brought him here. Hazama decided to act like his kind persona for now, but...this woman was clearly not human. This power...while he's felt stronger she was still very powerful.

"Um hello?" Hazama greeted her with one of his fake smiles, but he continued to try and come up with more to say as he never thought he would end up in a situation where he woke up in someone else's home. Checking himself while waiting on her reply, he found that his head was bandaged and his body had many smaller bandanges that covered the cuts that were left glanced down where the hole was and saw that it was gone, just like Amaterasu said. It seems she kept her end of the deal. Suddenly, the woman began to stand up while giving him a smile that caused Hazama's face to turn red. This feeling...what was it? He never felt anything like it before.

"I'll prepare you some food. I'm sure you must be hungry after sleeping for about a day and a half. By the way, I'm Asama Miya, the landlady of Maison Izumo," Miya introduced herself before leaving the room. Hazama still felt a small blush on his face with a whirlwind of what he guessed was emotions flowing around inside him. He was not used to emotions other than hatred and rage, but this woman, Asama Miya, caused him to feel something new. Is this what being human felt like? He was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard the door open which revealed someone else other than Miya. This woman was well-endowed and had long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She was wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. She also wore capri jeans and sandals. She stood there looking at him like a hungry tiger that was watching its prey before pouncing on them. Hazama felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of this woman.

"Well about time you woke up mystery man. Miya has been watching over you ever since she brought you back to be treated." the woman informed him while closing the door behind her as quietly as she could. She walked over and sat down at the edge of the futon. Hazama quickly deduced that she was more than likely another tenant of the inn that Miya ran. He could not figure out why he was in here with him in the first place. Did she not have something better to do?

"She has? Well I'll have to thank her later for that," Hazama politely said while slowly reaching for his butterfly knives just in case this woman was planning anything. He quickly realized that he didn't have his knives on him as he remembered that he was wearing a green yukata.

'Shit!' Hazama thought to himself as he tried to come up with various ideas on how to defend himself should this woman do something.

"If you're wondering where your clothes are they are in the laundry. You were absolutely filthy when Miya brought you in apparently. I don't know just how filthy, I wasn't home at the, what's your name mystery man?" the woman asked him as she leaned forward with a smile on her face. Hazama began to wonder if he should give out his name before remembering that Amaterasu said he was going to be sent somewhere else so he shouldn't be in any danger here.

"My name is Hazama...Honoka. Pleased to make your acquaintance miss," Hazama introduced himself.

"The name's Uzume, nice to meet'cha Hazama-san," the newly named Uzume introduced herself while giving him a peace sign before winking at him. For some strange reason, Hazama seemed to enjoy the girl's cheerful attitude. Perhaps it was because she was so similar to Makoto? Hell, she was just as curvaceous as Makoto to. When compared to Miya this woman was a bombshell, but Miya still had a much more beautiful appearance. Uzume could not help,but giggle at the green haired man when she noticed a red blush on his face. She closed the distance between them and smirked as the blush on his face deepened. Hazama began to realize what she was doing, and he decided to fight fire with fire. After all, he is the master at Uzume noticing, he summoned his fedora and placed it on her head while moving closer and flashing a smile which caused the veil Sekirei to blush at the sudden action. She decided to pull back, and she began to laugh sheepishly as it seemed Hazama had beaten her at her own game.

"Alright, you win Hazama-san. I should get going before Miya gets mad at me. I do not want to see that mask uh...If you ever want to hang out though...just come visit," Uzume told him with a wink as she returned his hat and left. Hazama just snickered at the brunette's hasty departure while ignoring the blush that remained on his face from the last comment. Wait she mentioned something about a mask...maybe he should check it out later. Hmm... he would have to investigate this when Miya comes back. Hopefully, he can find out where he is and then after some more rest, he will have an idea on what to do next.

Seconds became minutes and it seemed like an hour before Miya finally returned, and she had a tray full of food. While Hazama was usually picky, he didn't feel like refusing any of the food since he was starving. From what he could tell it was fish with some miso soup and juice. The food's aroma overloaded his senses as he picked up his chopsticks and indulged in the meal. Miya watched Hazama with morbid fascination. From what she could tell he seems like a nice man, but underneath it, there seemed to be a large mystery as she could not understand how a human could get a reaction out of her, or have such a large and interesting power in his body. Plus his rather creepy yet interesting facial expressions as he ate were what she'd call cute in their own way. Up to now. she had only seen him with his eyes closed and a smile, whether it be that snake-like one or that sincere one he had in his sleep. Deciding to take a leap of faith, she initiated a conversation.

"How do you like the food?" Miya asked him. She could tell that Hazama enjoyed it, but for some reason she wanted to hear the man's answer. It was like his answer would make her feel that warm feeling she use to get with Takehito. Hazama just finished his fish before giving Miya a smile.

"It's very good, Asama-san. In fact, it's one of the best meals I've ever had," Hazama told her. He was not lying because while he did love boiled eggs, he had to admit it was a nice change of pace to eat something different for once. That plus this was his first meal in his new body.

"Ara, Ara trying to butter up this old widow are you?" Miya asked while bringing her sleeve up and covering her mouth to stop the snicker from coming out. Hazama noticed that he didn't introduce himself yet to the landlady.

"Ah, yes I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hazama Honoka it's a pleasure to meet you Asama-san," Hazama introduced himself while taking off his fedora and bowing towards the woman. Miya was surprised at the man's well mannered introduction. At the same time, Hazama could not help but notice when Miya said that's she was a widow.

"Likewise, Honoka-san. But please call me Miya," Miya responded as Hazama smiled back at her.

"That seems simple enough Miya-san, but only if you call me Hazama," Hazama replied as Miya nodded in return.

"Then it's a deal," Miya told him.

"Miya-san if you don't mind me asking. I noticed you said you were a widow. What happened to your husband?" Hazama hesitantly questioned her. As he was curious about her late husband, and he wasn't sure how to go about asking questions like this in a nice manner. Instantly, Miya's eyes went dark and filled with sorrow.

"My husband died in an explosion years ago at his work. He was a very kind and nice person except for when someone made him mad hehe. He was the type of man who never turned people away when they needed help even if they were complete bums. Truth be told this was his inn before I inherited it," Miya finished explaining as she made sure to leave out key details since Hazama did not know anything about the Sekirei; however, with her reacting to him, that might change soon.

"He sounded like he was a good man Miya-san," Hazama quietly said to give Miya some reassurance since he didn't want the lavenderette to be sad over the past, "I apologize for bringing up bad memories." Hazama tried to apologize but Miya brought up her hand stopping him since she knew he was just curious.

"It's alright Hazama. I've moved on since the incident." Miya assured Hazama which seemed to relax him a bit. Things seemed to be coming to a close as they both were running out of things to talk about, but Miya did have one more thing to ask before she left him to rest.

"I'm happy to hear that Miya, but I hope if you don't mind if I ask you a few questions tomorrow once I've recovered," Hazama asked her which she simply nodded in return. She took the used dishes with her while also noticing that Hazama had dropped the honorifics. For now, she would let Hazama rest.

"Well you need plenty of rest so I'll see you in the morning Hazama," Miya told Hazama as she exited the room leaving the emerald haired troll to his own devices. However Hazama realized that he never got to ask where he was at now and this left him in a state of turmoil thanks to also being bed ridden. He groaned as he realized he would have to wait until tomorrow to find out where he is. Resting his bad back onto the pillow, he fell asleep trying to recover his strength. However - in his soul - another story was taking place.

 **Hazama's Soul**

Hazama opened his eyes revealing his golden slit eyes. From what Hazama could tell this had to be the inside of his mind or his soul, but what confused him the most was the red object within his body. It was foreign to him. Perhaps it had to do with what happened when Ragna extracted the Blazblue from his soul. However his thoughts were cut off when he heard what sounded like cackling coming from behind him. Turning around, he found the very man that used him as a vessel Yūki Terumi AKA Takehaya Susano'o. His sinister smile was still ever so present on his face. Getting into his usual lazy battle stance, Hazama knew there is something off about this setting.

"Well, what do we have here? I'm disappointed in you, Hazama-chan. I thought we were the best of buds, but here I find that you made a deal with that bitch Amaterasu. For shame Hazama-chan, for shame," chided Terumi in his mocking tone; however, Hazama just smiled at Terumi's attempt to rile him up.

"Oh my, Terumi-san, shouldn't the one to be ashamed of be you?" Hazama interjected with his own words, "You used to be so mighty and cocky, already having your own body. But here you are now, crawling back to me with all that hot air inside helping you stand right here in front of me."

"You shut your damn mouth." Terumi growled out, glaring. This was a look that would have normal people fleeing in terror at the mere sight of his eyes. Hazama was hardly affected though. "How the hell was I supposed to know that Rags would be able to pull off some sort of stupid stunt like that?!" Hazama raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, but didn't speak out. "But enough about me. Or actually, let's focus on me right now because I'm the more important one around here. Why don't you return one of the many favors you owe me and off yourself?"

At those words, Hazama's eyes slightly opened to reveal their own yellow pupils in narrow slits. "And just why would I want to do that, Terumi-san?"

The yellow-hooded figure scoffed. "Come on, Hazama-chan! This kind of peaceful life is not suited for you! What happened to that deranged psychopath that I know and love? Or maybe not actually love, that would be down right disgusting," Terumi scoffed at the last part.

Hazama reached up to his fedora. His fingers clenched tightly on the hat, trying to not let the ghost see his irritation. "That psychopath is standing right in front of me. He is currently nothing more than the simplest piece of crap that one would see inside a trash-filled alley."

"Hah?" Terumi lifted a hand up and used a finger to clean his ear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you will all that shit you're spewing."

"Do you know how curious it is for me to have a normal body?" Hazama asked, looking up to nothing yet still was satisfied with the sight he was seeing. "Right now, I can taste food I want. I can see whatever I desire. I feel what I touch. I can smell all kinds of aromas. I can listen to the sounds of what I say and those around me." Raising his hand, he bit on his own thumb and allowed himself to watch a couple of drops of blood flow. "I can feel pain and bleed..."

"Are you okay in the head?" Terumi bent his back while leaning forward. Hands were stuffed in his pockets which made him look like a thug. "You're sounding like a sentimental moron! Hello?! Anyone in there?! You could still do all of that stupid shit with me around!"

Hazama laughed. "It's seems that you've lost nearly every one of your brain cells, Terumi-san." Looking back down, Hazama clenched a fist. "That body belonged to you. It was specifically made for you. I was a mere shell while you were everything else. But now, I am human. This is my own body, and mine alone. It is for my own purposes, not yours. I have my own body, therefore I have my own life to live. It was rather boring to be your little carriage anyways." He looked back up with a smirk. "Besides, I'd rather not have a man inside me."

Terumi looked at Hazama, as if a bizarre scene were playing in front of him. It started off with a cough. Soon it began a chuckle. Then came the laughing. It soon became all-out cackling. "HAHAHAHAHA, oh- oh man, you're serious... You're actually fucking serious!" The ghost stumbled around, nearly running out of breath. "I was wrong about you being a moron. You're just downright fucking retarded!" Standing back up, Terumi brought up a hand and began to juggle at knife in his fingers. "But, as amusing as you are right now, I'm going to have to kill you. Can't have your miserable soul scurrying around in my new body."

"Your new body?" Hazama asked, already getting his own knives ready. "It seems as if you yourself are actually deaf." He sighed.

"Ah well, shall we get started?" Hazama said while using his free hand to lower his fedora over his eyes.

Grinning with a feral expression, Terumi rushed in and attempted to slit Hazma's wrists with one quick swipe. With reflexes that impressed the feral green haired man, the fedora-wearer lifted his hands up to avoid the sharp end of his opponent's blade. With a flick of his wrist though, Hazama brought his own knife down right against Terumi's. The hooded-man brought his back; however, and held both weapons up and redirected a couple of slashes that would have cut his face. The two of them soon began banging their knives one another, many attempts made to slice each other into finely diced pieces.

"Hyahaha! That all you got, Hazama-chan?!" Terumi exclaimed as he began to push forward. Hazama kept his mocking smile up as Terumi growled in irritation at his words being ignored. Thrusting forward, the hooded-male's knife tip was redirected to the side which left him open for a split second. But that was more than enough time for Terumi to recover and then he became the one to walk backwards with Hazama now the one containing the most offensive play in their fight.

"Are you sure that you're not any weaker, Terumi-san?" Hazama jabbed back as his slashes were constantly blocked. Bending his back, Hazama continued his assault without hesitation. Now aiming for Terumi's legs, the fedora-wearer still didn't catch the ghost off-guard as Terumi simply began defending himself below the belt. A couple of seconds of being low, Hazama brought himself back into straight standing position as Terumi followed in suit. Just like Terumi, Hazama tried to stab his opponent only for them to redirect that thrust and leave him open for a split second.

Now Terumi was the one who got Hazama going backwards. "Maybe it's just that your new body is weak!" Wild arm movements were without purpose and yet filled with the exact actions at the same as limbs flailed around. Such unnatural speed was created, blurs of black and silver being created in the space around them. Back and forth, one would create offense while the other would be on defense. It would switch around within seconds though, as if the two of them were at a stalemate. The only indication of their weapons colliding with one another was the sparks that would fly from the metals striking one another.

Finding an opening, Terumi spun around and attempted to slit Hazama's body vertically. But the fedora-wearer quickly leapt back and out of the knives' reach without even losing a button or a piece of his hair. But he wasn't given much time to breathe as Terumi chased after him. Dashing right up towards Hazama, the two of them began to furiously clash once more. The slashing was a bit slower, but that was because they simply contained more power than before.

Weaving left and right, Hazama avoided the mad blades from the mad-man. Each dodge was a close call as he could practically see his reflection every time the knife passed him. With another leap, Hazama once again created a safe distance between him and Terumi. "Hmm, you don't look like you're doing as well as you used to. I just wonder what happened to you, Terumi-san." Hazama mused for his own benefit. "Oh well, I'll think about it after this is over."

"Like you're going to get the chance to do that," Terumi sneered while he rolled his neck to pop several joints into place before dashing forward.

Hazama brought his guard up quickly once more as their knives came into a locked position. Both pushed with effort. Hazama won at first as he pushed forward. But Terumi made the blades flow to his right while bringing them up. With a turn of his wrists, Terumi had the sharpened ends of his knives in Hazama's direction as he was the one directing the direction of their locked weapons. With a bout of strength, Hazama won again as he stopped the advancing edges and shoved his own knives towards Terumi. Soon, Terumi brought one arm back which was followed by one of Hazama's. Avoiding the knife that Hazama was sending in his direction, Terumi redirected the other hand and created another locked stance between the two of them.

Pushing against one another, Hazama brought up his foot and kicked Terumi's shin. Growling, Terumi retaliated by kicked Hazama's stomach. With space, Terumi stabbed forward but Hazama brought up his knife to allow the point to slide right past his face. Turning his head, Hazama's eyes were highlighted by the shine that was coming off Terumi's knives as the fedora-wearing male attempted to counter with a cut that went up.

Lifting his head up and chin at the same time, Terumi dodged the cut that nearly took off his chin. Looking back down, Terumi slashed horizontally for Hazama's neck. Hazama leaned back to not let his pretty neck get cut. With horizontal slashes of his own, Hazama nearly slit Terumi's chest open if the hooded-male didn't move his upper body out of the way in the nick of time. As Terumi slashed just like how the last previous attacks were, his target was Hazama's stomach. Luckily and sadly, the former being Hazama and the latter Terumi, Hazama leapt back to dodge the edges of the knives.

"Here I come!" Terumi leapt wildly into the air with both of his hands raised for overhead slashes. Hazama raised his own weapons to block the incoming strike. Feeling the pressure on and diverting it, Hazama watched Terumi attempt the same jumping strategy with similar results. As their knives clashed together once more, the four edges slid against one another to create a screeching sound that the two of them winced and gritted their teeth at due to the ear-piercing result.

The two of them didn't let it bother them though as Terumi took the offensive once more and attempted to skewer Hazama's stomach. Hazama was nearly too slow to react, but somehow managed to insert his two knives into the holes that were along the handles of Terumi's own weapons. "That all you got?!" Terumi exclaimed as he simply used brute force, pushing and kicking Hazama back while the two of them were still in their locked positions.

Shoving Hazama against a green wall made up of Ouroboros chains, Hazama twisted his wrists to have the knife tips no longer point at him. Both he and Terumi raised their legs up at the same time, canceling each other's kicks out. But Hazama continued with a second strike, hitting Terumi's wrist and forcing the hooded-male to release his grip. With another stab, Terumi could only watch as Hazama tilted his head to dodge as the knife sunk into the chained-wall.

Slowly Hazama could feel himself being pushed back by the ghost. Even with the Blazblue would he have had a chance to defeat Terumi. He'd never know if he gave up now. If he did lose here he could kiss his new chance at life down the drain since Terumi would use his body to continue his reign of despair against this world. Without a moment's notice, Terumi snuck his leading foot out and tripped up Hazama before using his other leg to launch the troll into the opposite end. Terumi followed his advance by powering up his most powerful distortion drive. Lifting his arm up as if he was grabbing a hold of something which turned out to be Ouroboros modified into a jagged blade.

"Serpent's.." Terumi swiped upwards into Hazama, drawing blood, then downwards, "Cursed Sting!" transition the blades into his hand before capturing Hazama in a bind with Terumi's arms becoming snakes that held Hazama in place then proceeded to deal damage by using his own energy. Like a rapid punch that seemed to get stronger with each hit, Hazama. who knew pain before, began to feel Terumi's attack take a lot out of him. Terumi then slammed Hazama into the ground, but not before placing the heel of his shoe onto Hazama's head and grinding his heel on Hazama's head with a mocking smirk on his face.

"What's wrong Hazama-chan? Where did all that bravado go huh?! Admit it without me your just my shadow," Terumi mocked as he continued to grind his heel on Hazama's face. The latter knew that he needed to find a way to beat this monster; however, before he could think of a counterattack he was met with a brutal kick to the solar plexus which sent the man tumbling across the floor.

"Damn," Hazama grunted as he needed to beat Terumi somehow, but with his current power he was unable to. Terumi just casually strolled towards Hazama but stopped as the former vessel struggled to get up. Panting as his limit was reached, Hazama forced himself to his feet, but found that he couldn't fight back anymore.

 **Play[Blazblue Central fiction-STARDUST MEMORY]**

"Well have any last words Hazama before I send you packing to the afterlife?" Terumi asked as he lifted both of his arms which were now armed with Ouroboros chains. Hazama could not reply as Terumi shot forward both of the chains intending to kill the former vessel; however,fate had other plans for Hazama Honoka. At the last moment, a red blur appeared out of nowhere shattering both chains.

"What the shit?! No NONONONONO! Damn it even in this realm you're still trying to kill me Ragna the Bloodedge!" Terumi panicked as he glared at his worse enemy who had just joined them. Hazama could only look at Ragna with relief.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here, Little Raggy. Any moment sooner, and I would have been on the receiving end of an Ouroboros," Stated Hazama as he managed to pull himself together enough to stroll over next to the grim reaper.

"Quit your whining Hazama. I'm here to fill our end of the deal," Ragna muttered as he turned around and pointed towards the red orb. "This is the power of my soul that is now manifested and united with yours. With the power of Soul Eater and Ouroboros, I have faith that you will ice this bastard," Ragna explained as Hazama's eyes widened in surprise since he now understood what Ragna did before sending him on his way. However there was no evidence of someone who ever wielded two drives, and he wasn't even sure if it would work. Leaving that for later debate, Ragna placed his hand on the former vessel's shoulder.

"Now do me a favor and finish what I started. Make sure he feels the suffering of everyone he's toyed with!" Ragna told Hazama with his signature smirk as he faded into a red mist. Hazama didn't notice, but Ragna's scowl seemed slightly...happier, as if he wasn't angry at him anymore. The red mist left by Ragna was absorbed into Hazama who was now basking in a red and green light. Terumi could only watch as he felt Hazama's power rising from his newly acquired drive.

"DAMN YOU RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE! It's impossible for someone to possess two drives! You should be dead for all intents and purposes. How the hell are you doing this Hazama?!" Terumi demanded as his power began growing while he growled in anger. He quickly shifted his stance into a more defensive one as he saw Hazama standing in a more stable condition.

"Well you know what they say about power; it comes from inner strength and not just from mere artifacts like the Blazblue. Take a good long look because this is the last thing you'll see before hell Terumi," Hazama told Terumi in the most serious tone of voice he has ever used, discarding his cocky tone. He took his lazy battle stance once more. Terumi's anger caused him to recklessly charge towards his opponent which caused him to forfeit his own advantage. He tried to take another swipe at Hazama, but Hazama easily dodged the attack by side stepping it.

"Serpents Infernal Rapture!" Hazama yelled as he sent the psychopath hurling into the air as a newly yet familiar red and green laser beam erupted from the ground sending Terumi flying even higher.

"Hungry Coils!" Hazama continued the attack by firing Ouroboros diagonally causing it to latch onto Terumi before gripping the chain and pulling it the opposite way sending Terumi hurtling towards the other side of the area.

"Eternal coils!" Hazama exclaimed as he trapped Terumi in a three-ring barrier than fired Ouroboros from his sleeve. It latched onto Terumi and then dragged him towards Hazama who had his knives ready and began slashing in a dance like faction. Finally, three ethereal snakes appeared behind him with glowing eyes and shot forward as Hazama pushed both hands forward. The snakes made contact sending Terumi flying with intense force away from Hazama.

Terumi on the other hand was confused and furious. This damn vessel thought he could deny him, Susano'o, his chance at life. Even with two drives Hazama was now much more powerful than he could have ever predicted. Trying to get back up, but this caused Terumi to start coughing up huge amounts of blood. Turning towards his former vessel, he soon found himself at the receiving end of Ouroboros head skewering and puncturing his chest. Terumi just stood there surprised at the speed Hazama now possessed. The Susanoo god could only laugh madly as his entire body disappeared into a green mist and was then absorbed into Hazama's soul.

Loosening his tie, he took it off in his usual fashion, holding it in his hand.

"Goodbye Yūki Terumi," Hazama simply said as he exited the mindscape and returned to the real world so he could finally start enjoying his new-found life and purpose. Silently thanking and wishing all the best for the Grim reaper where ever he may be.


End file.
